Hiding, Homework and Finally First Kisses
by An Artists Account
Summary: Scorpius/Rose fluff. Rose is hiding out in the library on Christmas Eve. What happens when Scorpius finds her?


**Okay, I've been looking around deviantart and have decided to take a completely random picture and write a story about it. Go to **

_**.com/?qh=§ion=&q=rose+and+scorpius+in+the+library#/d36wmr9 **_

**To see the picture.**

**If you want to send me a picture and some detail I'll try to write something for you. No pressure**

**Happy Reading and please review! **

Hiding, Homework, and Finally First kisses

Homework.

Why is it teachers always assume that you need a stack of homework higher than the astronomy tower over Christmas to keep us happy? Christmas is a time for family, friends, fun and food.

Even for Slytherins.

I groaned and pulled another ten inch textbook towards me. Okay, let's see - transfiguration, 2 rolls of parchment on the possible dangers of becoming a animagus. Check. Charms, 24 inches on non-verbal elemental spells. Check. Potions, why making felix felicis can be deadly, 40 inches. Check.

So what was left? Oh, astronomy. Damn it, thought I was done that time. 3 rolls of parchment on the life cycle of Nistu, how it survives over 26 billion light years away from the sun and how the 38.6 trillion mice upon its surface survive without cheese.

I turned a page and another complicated diagram appeared, words swimming in front of my eyes. I let out a groan and buried my head in my hands theatrically.

Then froze.

I could hear it, quite distinctively, a giggle. But on Christmas Eve I knew perfectly well that no-one was in the library. So who was giggling? Very odd. Maybe it was Peeves trying to put me off, that was probably it.

Something brushed my blond hair. I muttered something very unflattering about Peeves and stooped to pick up the piece of parchment that had fallen. I turned it off as the giggling stopped almost immediately. The sheet was part of a 3 rolls essay on mice. Astronomy obviously.

And that writing, I'd know it anywhere.

Rose Weasley, sigh. Rose is in my year, she's tall, smart and the most beautiful girl you would ever see with her long curling tied in a long braid down her back and her sapphire blue eyes. The cleverest witch in our year, perhaps even the whole school though we've only just started our OWLs. Her red hair is the giveaway you see, the giveaway that she's a Gryffindor. And a Weasley.

Completely off limits.

She also happens to be the girl I've been madly in love with since third year.

But Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. Like vomit and earwax flavoured every flavoured Bertie Botts don't mix with any normal persons stomach.

And she's here. I can tell.

So I looked up and there she was, staring back at me, her long braid over one shoulder, knees drawn up to her chest, the other rolls of parchment resting on the top of the book shelf next to her.

My jaw drops as I desperately try to think of something witty to say. "Argh" She looked at me in complete confusion. I'm not surprised.

"Can I have my homework back?"

"Huh?" I can't help staring at her lips, pink and full.

"Can I have my homework back?"

I mentally smack myself a few times, clearing my head, "What are you doing up there?" If this sounded even half as stupid as I thought it did please, please Avarda me now.

"Hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Hiding"

"Oh, hiding." Now I sound like a flaming parrot.

"From my cousins." She suddenly smiled at me. "I charmed all their brooms to fly backwards."

"Why?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

I nodded, that was exactly the sort of thing Rose Weasley would do, as she swung her legs over the side of the case and leant forward. Do NOT look Scorpius Hyberon Malfoy! Do NOT look at her soft, creamy thighs, even if her skirt has ridden up. DON'T LOOK!

She looked at me like I was insane and slid off the bookshelf until she was standing in front of me, holding out her hand.

"Can I have my homework back, _please!_"

Just breathe.

"Come and get it." Man I did not just say that.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Scorpius!" I like it when she's says my name. "Give it back!"

I took a precautionary step back.

"Scorp! Give it BACK!"

Scorpius...Scorp...Scorp. I like that.

"Come and get it." I held the parchment over my head, my impressive 6'4" towering over her 5'8"

She looked ready to scream, but didn't, probably because she knew Pince would give us lifelong bans if she did. So instead she kicked me on the shin. !

Ouch!

I stumbled and grabbed the first thing I could.

Rose.

And we just looked into each other's eyes. Steel and Sapphire.

And then she kissed me.

Just kissing and kissing and kissing, soft and sweet. Kissing like we could never stop, with fireworks exploding in my mind.

The parchment fluttered from my fingers onto the floor, but I didn't even notice.

School could wait.

After all...

It was Christmas.

**R&R Please!**


End file.
